


Blaine Was Right

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smythe's go on an almost seventeen hour long road trip down to Florida, to Disney. Seventeen hours is a long way. Things are bound to get bumpy. Featuring Charlotte Grace Smythe. (Note: It's just the road trip. There is no actual Disney Park in this drabble. Sigh.) (Written for Seblaine Sunday. Prompt- Road trip.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine Was Right

"Daaaaaaady I have to use the potttyyyy."

"I told you to go before we left."

"Babe, just pull off at the next exit, she's not the only one."

Sebastian huffed, a bit agitated. "I made the announcement before we left to use the bathroom. We are not even an hour away from home." He said before muttering through his teeth. "We would almost be there had we  _flown_."

Blaine just rolled his eyes. "Calm down, grumpy. Or else we'll just leave you with Snow White."

Charlie giggled, nodding. "Yeah daddy, you'll just have to live at Disney World…" She frowned a little, looking at Blaine. "Wait, how come that's a bad thing?"

"Because, lovebug, Disney World is fun and daddy is apparently no fun." Blaine said, looking back at her, scrunching his nose.

She just giggled again, nodding. "Ohhhh, right!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, grumbling a little. "It is four o'clock in the morning. I haven't had any coffee and I'm driving almost seventeen hours to go stand in long lines in the heat with screaming children to meet a mouse. And my two children want to stop and use the bathroom every hour. If we stop every hour it's going to just take longer to get there. Why your father insisted on driving I will never know." He ranted.

Charlotte pouted a little as she listened to Sebastian rant, frowning even more when he was done. "His _name_  is  _Mickey_!" She corrected with sass as she rolled her eyes, huffing. Sometimes she was so much like Sebastian that Blaine wasn't sure whose she was biologically.

"I  _insisted_  on driving because once you wake up and stop being so grumpy, it will be  _fun._  Road trips are  _fun_ , Sebastian. I would've loved to go on road trips like this with my family." He shook his head. "And it's October, it might be warm but it could be worse. And it's not their busy season, I planned this well, thank you very much AND…he is not _just_  a  _mouse_ , he is  _Mickey Mouse._ " He corrected with just the same amount of sass as his daughter, who let out a snicker from the back seat.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little as the two curly headed people in the car corrected him. He shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle. He didn't know what he was going to do with these two. He didn't mean to be so snippy, it was just…it was four o'clock in the morning and he was driving seventeen hours when they could have slept longer and flown and been there in almost three hours. But he knew Blaine was right, this was going to be fun, he was just being grumpy because he was tired. "Oh alright," He sighed, looking in the rear-view mirror at his daughter. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

"It's okay, daddy." She said, smiling brightly at him.

He turned his head to glance at Blaine, reaching over to take his hand, smiling softly at him. "I'm sorry, baby." He whispered.

Blaine squeezed his hand gently, smiling back at him, nodding. "It's okay. Let's stop at the next exit and we'll find a McDonald's or something and I'll take Charlie in and we'll use the bathroom and you can get us coffee and breakfast. Okay?"

Sebastian nodded, smiling as he turned his attention back to the road. "Okay, sounds good. And I think the princess deserves an ice cream, yes?" He grinned, glancing in the mirror at Charlie.

Her head snapped forward and her face lit up with a grin that reminded him of Blaine. "Ohhh yes! Yes, yes, yes please, daddy!" She nodded eagerly.

"Ice cream at four in the morning?" Blaine raised his eyebrow. "And daddy accuses me of spoiling you." He chuckled, crinkling his nose.

"Yay ice cream!" Charlie clapped.

"Yay ice cream." Sebastian grinned.

Blaine just smiled fondly at his husband, giving his hand a light squeeze.

…..

Two hours later it seemed the sugar from the ice cream that Blaine and Charlie both had, kicked in. Blaine had popped in on of the Disney CDs that Santa had brought Charlie for Christmas and a full on Disney singalong was underway. They had already sung  _Hakuna Matata, Under the Sea_  (with the usual giggle from Charlie because her daddy's name is Sebastian. Something she would never get over. It was seriously the greatest.) ,  _Be Our Guest_  and now they were in the middle of  _When Will My Life Begin._

" _And I'll reread the books_

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more,_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere._

_And then I'll brush and brush,_

_and brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been._ "

Charlie and Blaine both had the same grin on their face as they sang. Blaine mimicking the motions of painting and brushing his hair, Charlie giggling and following his movements just a step behind.

Sebastian chuckled as he glanced at them, wearing an adoring smile. He had even contributed to the singalong which made Blaine nudge him with a silly grin. A grin that said 'ahhh you big softy I knew you knew the words'. To which he responded by scrunching his nose as he started to belt out the last of the words with his husband and daughter.

" _And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_

_And wonderin' and wonderin'_

_When will my life begin?_ "

Blaine was right. This was fun.

….

Blaine was wrong. This wasn't fun.

Quite a few hours later, not only had Charlie woken up from a nap fussy as ever, they were lost and it was now almost dark.

"I'm hungryyyyy! I don't wanttt these chicken nuggetsss. I want pizzaaaa."

"I want to stoppppp!"

"I'm not comfyyyy."

"Where's Mr. Owwwwwwwwwl?"

"Why aren't we there yetttttttt?"

Sebastian let out a long frustrated sigh as he bit the inside of his cheek. Between not understanding the directions Blaine was giving him, his daughter's constant whining and the fact that he was getting tired, his patience was wearing thin.

"Charlotte Grace!" Blaine finally snipped. "Daddies are trying to figure out how to get back to the interstate. You said you wanted chicken nuggets, so that's what you have. We're not getting pizza now." He shook his head. "We can't stop. We aren't there yet because we're not there yet and here…" He reached back to the floorboard behind Sebastian, grabbing the stuffed owl that Charlie was so attached to, handing it to her. "..there. There's Mr. Owl. Now eat your food, and please stop being so fussy because daddy is trying to find the road." He said sternly, turning his attention back to the GPS on the dashboard. "Okay, now, we have to take this next left, and it looks like that road should take us back to the main road…"

Charlie crossed her arms, pouting. "I don't want the chicken nuggets!" She whined again, letting her happy meal box fall to the floor.

" _Charlotte Grace Smythe_."

The last straw, though, was when Sebastian pulled his drink from the cup holder, just about to take a drink when he hit a bump and the lid popped off, causing it to spill all down his shirt. "Fu- _fudge_." He groaned, frustrated.

Blaine gasped slightly, reaching to take the drink from Sebastian. "Oh, babe." He frowned, placing the drink back down and fixing the lid as Sebastian pulled over to the parking lot of the nearest little store. He huffed as he stopped the engine and threw off his seat belt, getting out of the car, going around to open the trunk.

Blaine sighed softly, trying to wipe the seat off a little before he took his seat belt off as well. "Charlie, sit still." He said before getting out of the car as well. He didn't say anything right away as he came around to Sebastian, who was leaning against the trunk with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Blaine knew he was tired, mad and frustrated and he felt bad because this whole thing was his idea and it was a disaster. "Baby.." He whispered softly.

Charlie just continued to pout, not even bothering to look back and see what her daddies were doing.

"I just need a minute, B. And I…I need to change my shirt." He nodded, sighing, lifting up from the trunk to open it, getting into their suitcase and pulling out a fresh shirt.

Blaine just nodded, standing there with his husband as he changed his shirt. When Sebastian shut the trunk, Blaine stepped closer, placing his finger under Sebastian's chin, lifting up and pressing a soft, slow kiss to his lips. "Hey.." He whispered. "I love you, handsome."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile against Blaine's lips as he kissed back, melting a little, his body language changing. He nodded softly, feeling less agitated as he felt Blaine kiss his cheek next. "I love you, more." He whispered.

"Not a chance." Blaine grinned, tapping Sebastian on the nose lightly. "You okay?"

Scrunching his nose, Sebastian nodded. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I just needed some air. This is a long drive, B."

Blaine chuckled softly, nodding. "I know. This was a terrible idea. I shouldn't have suggested it."

Sebastian frowned softly, shaking his head. "No, baby. It was a wonderful idea." He said, placing his hands on Blaine's arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "We're just having a rough moment. It's been fun for the most part, right?" His face fell a little. "Or was me singing princess songs no fun?"

Blaine giggled softly, looking at his husband adoringly. "That was the best part." He leaned up to peck Sebastian's lips softly. "Mm, you're the best husband in the world."

Sebastian nodded, smirking. "I know."

Shaking his head, Blaine giggled again. "Alright, lets get going, we're God knows where and we still have a long way to go and a fussy princess to deal with."

"I'll handle the princess. You look at the GPS again."

"Got it." Blaine smiled, nodding, leaning in for one more kiss before turning to walk back to his side of the car. He let out a giggle ale before he opened the door.

"What?"

"You said ' _fudge_ '." He giggled again.

Sebastian smiled, scoffing. "Shut up."

Once they were in the car again, Sebastian turned towards Charlie, raising his eyebrows as he noticed her frowning still, her arms crossed tightly. He sighed. "Charlotte, I will turn this car around if you don't stop being so fussy. Now pick up your food and apologize to your father."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, looking back towards Charlie as well.

She looked at them both with the biggest frown on her face, her little forehead as wrinkled as it could get. After a few moments of staring them down she dropped her arms and her face softened, huffing dramatically. "I'm sorryyyy, dad."

Blaine nodded, smiling softly. "It's okay, princess. I know you're tired and ready to be there." He said before looking back at the GPS.

She sighed, leaning down to pick up her happy meal box. "I can't reach my food, daddy." She said pitifully.

Sebastian rolled his eyes a little, smiling fondly at her tone. He leaned back, picking it up, handing it to her.

"Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, princess." He said, straightening up in his seat again, starting the car, looking at her in the rear-view mirror. "Are you going to be good now, so we can go to Disney World and have fun?"

She nodded, a sad look on her face. "Yes, daddy."

Sebastian nodded. "Okay then, and are you going to eat the food you asked for like a good girl?"

She let out a soft sigh. " Yes, daddy."

"Thank you." He turned his attention to Blaine. "Now, which way?"

Blaine smiled at him a little. "That way." He said, pointing towards the road. "Then left."

Sebastian nodded once more, pulling out of the parking lot and heading in the direction Blaine pointed out as he turned the radio back.

Blaine was still looking at Sebastian, a grin spreading across his face, He shook his head, chuckling.

"What?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow, glancing at his husband.

Letting out a soft giggle. "You actually used "I will turn this car around"." He snorted. "You are such a  _dad_."

Sebastian shook his head, laughing softly. "Oh shut up."

….

One hotel and many, many miles later, they were finally almost to Lake Buena Vista.

"Wake her up, I want her to see the big sign we drive under." Blaine said, now in the drivers seat, taking their exit. "And take her picture."

Sebastian grinned, nodding as he turned a little in his seat, reaching back to gently nudge his sleeping six-year-old. "Charlieeee." He said softly, turning on the camera in his hand.. "Baby, wake up. We're hereeee."

Charlie stirred in her sleep a little, raising her eyebrows. "Hmmm?" She yawned softly, waking up. "What daddy?" She asked sleepily as her honey eyes fluttered open.

"Look, pumpkin!" Blaine pointed straight ahead to the large arch over the interstate that read " _Walt Disney World. Where Dreams Come True_." flanked with giant Mickey and Minnie cut outs.

Charlie straightened up in her seat, looking forward. She gasped loudly, her face lighting up, a huge grin spreading across her face. "Disney World!" She squealed, kicking her feet and clapping her hands really fast.

Sebastian and Blaine both giggled happily as Sebastian snapped a pictures of her reaction, feeling the excitement fluttering in his stomach too.

….

Later that night , long after checking in and going to the Magic Kingdom for the last few hours that it was open, Sebastian laid next to his sleeping husband, Charlie conked out in the other bed , looking through the pictures from that day and the pictures from the road trip there, smiling to himself at the cute pictures of Charlie and Blaine singing , or the pictures Blaine got of one of Charlie's temper tantrums, a picture or two of him and Blaine kissing as they stopped to get food while Charlie was sleeping, the cute pictures of him and Charlie making faces at the camera, and even some of him and Blaine that Charlie took from the backseat. He couldn't help but grin at how much fun the trip had been, and at how happy they all looked and how much he just loved those two with all his heart.

Blaine was right.

This was fun. and it was the best vacation Sebastian had ever been on and it had only just begun.


End file.
